


They'll Be Chasing Their Tails Tryin' to Track Us Down

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: They are the hunters, we are the foxes (and we run).No matter how far the Falcon flies, some memories are too tight on their heels.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Kudos: 22
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	They'll Be Chasing Their Tails Tryin' to Track Us Down

Poe grinned when he said _torture buddies!_.

Poe Dameron was _always_ grinning.

Rey watches the faces of the other Rebels, trying to gauge who else knows that Poe's smile is a lie—are they just playing along to be kind? Or is everyone aboard the Falcon too busy hiding their own secret terrors to notice that kind, jovial Poe, is wearing a mask?

_That mask._

_Torture buddies._

Everyone else disembarks at Kafrene. Rey is curious, but stays behind when she sees Poe disappear into the back bunks.

She finds him silent.

"Hey," she murmurs. "We'll get him. I'll kill him."


End file.
